GhostBlossom-The Demonic Flower and Ghostly Angel
by sweetsilverdusk
Summary: ***WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE/NON-CON ELEMENTS. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK*** A "Poisonous Flower" decides to take a Spectral Angel.


Based on the art by 200shadowfan-and-muses on Tumblr.

Hi guys, so I've hoped aboard the Ghostblossom train, and, well... this happened.  
I am a little hesitant to post this primarily because it may trigger some people, but I did like how it turned out.  
As always, please r&r!

Blind had heard many rumors regarding a certain poisonous flower that lived deep in the forest on Inkwell Isle. What was known was that the plant had a way with words, manipulative, and caused harm and grief to many who live on the Isle. It also was known to make deals from time to time, not that Blind had any reason to deal with a "demon."

Blind was a spectral angel, after all. His job was simple, collect souls and bring them to safety so they could rest in peace without any fear for what might happen to them. Most of the time, Blind stayed out of sight, traveling during the night hours when the eyes that surrounded him could see the glow of the souls better.

It was on one such night that his job had taken him into the deepest parts of the forest where the Poisonous Flower was said to live. T-Bone, Blind's superior and friend, warned him to be weary and only take what was needed. Blind understood and kept his eyes peeled for any sight of souls and the flower.

He was thinking about giving up looking for the souls when a loud noise came from behind a large bush. It sounded like a snore of sorts, and it came from something… big. Bigger perhaps than what he was. Blind took a breath, gathering up his courage before darting through the bush. What he found was an astounding sight.

There were plants everywhere, some the spectral angel had never seen before. Leaves of all shapes and sizes shone shades of green and blue in the moonlight. Some of the plants had multi-colored flowers whose blooms were twice the size of Blind while others had small berries, all sizes in reds, blacks, and blues. But what drew the angel's attention was a large plant in the center of this heavenly garden.

Blind floated closer quietly at seeing an enormous leafed base the color of emeralds. Three thorned stems grew from the base, two being covered by more of the emerald leaves. However, the third led up to a head, twice the size of Blind's. Dark orange petals covered the face of the flower, but Blind could see a long yellow nose poking through the petals, as well as two white sharp points poking from above the flower's head like the thorns.

The creature inhaled and snored softly.

Blind didn't like the look of this. As much as the garden looked like a paradise, whatever this creature was that lay sleeping below him was obviously the owner and probably wouldn't take too kindly to having him roaming in his garden in the middle of the night.

He turned to disappear when he heard a crash above him. He looked up in time to see a rather large acorn fall and hit the sleeping flower on the base of his head. Blind ducked under one of the larger flowers as the creature awoke. And then he realized who it was that he was facing.

When the petals were closed around the flower, it looked like an innocent being. However, the petals had been opened to reveal a yellow centered marigold with ruby red eyes, two long white horns, and a mouth filled with sharp fangs.

The poisonous flower yawned before smacking his lips tiredly. Something had landed on his head and knew it was those damn squirrels that had made their nest ten feet above his sleeping place. But something in the garden felt off. He looked around, not seeing a soul in sight. He sniffed the air then, and caught the scent of a trespasser. The smell wasn't like any other smell he had caught before. It smelt of moonlight on summer nights, with the scent of summer berries as well. Whatever, or whoever, was in the garden would be his shortly.

Blind held his breath as the flower moved through the garden slowly, as if looking for something. If he could just get around the flower without having it notice him, he might just be able to get away. He noticed a small opening in the bush where he was hiding, beyond that was the way he came. He gathered his courage again and waited until the flower's back was turned.

Then, he moved as quickly as he could.

He was near the exit with something grabbed his tail, pulling him smack into the dirt. He tried wriggling through whatever plant had gotten a hold of him when a deep voice growled, "Now, I've got you."

Blind turned to see the Poisonous Flower's vines wrapped around him as the flower rested his chin on one gnarled hand, watching him. The flower raised a brow at the spectral angel he had caught in his garden. He had heard of the beings, but had never before encountered one or seen one. This one, however, was different compared to what he had heard about them. While spectral angels were described as powerful holy beings who protected the souls of Inkwell Isle, this one was small and meek.

He watched as the angel struggled a bit more before speaking again, "I would give up if I were you."

The angel turned on him, narrowing his eye socket while the two eyes that floated around him narrowed as well, "I won't, not until you release me."

The Poisonous Flower laughed. A real fighter this one was! Blind shuttered slightly at the sound of the plant's laughing. It was… hauntingly beautiful. It sent shivers down his spine at hearing it.

The flower's head neared Blind before it asked in a gruff voice, "Do you know who I am, spectral angel?"

"You're the Poisonous Flower."

The flower frowned, "I do have a name. Are those fools calling me a poison when I am the one keeping their fields healthy?" it was here that that flower rose to his full height, gesturing to himself, "I am Cagney Carnation, ruler of the plants on Inkwell Isle."

He dropped back into his resting position as vines tightened slightly on Blind's tail, "And you are?"

"I'm… Blind Spector," the spectral angel grimaced, trying to pull himself out of the vines as they wrapped tighter around him, "And you're hurting me."

"Oh? Am I now?"

To Blind's surprise, the thorns that covered the vine that was currently holding him hostage vanished suddenly. He looked up at seeing Cagney grinning wickedly.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?"

"Well," the carnation tapped his chin thoughtfully, "usually I throw people I don't want in my paradise garden out, or I curse them… but you," the carnation tilted Blind's face up to look into his eyes, "you're something special. And I'd curse myself if I'd let you get away from me so easily."

The vine that was wrapped around Blind suddenly pulled him back through the brush. Blind shouted in panic when large leaves held down his hands and tail, causing the spectral angel to lash out.

"Hush yourself, my little angel," the carnation cooed, resting his gnarled hand atop of Blind's mouth gently, "We don't want to wake the neighborhood now, do we?"

Blind shut his eyes tightly when the carnation landed a kiss on his mouth upon removing his hand. The kiss itself was hard and rough, full of possession. Cagney wanted Blind to belong to him. Blind tried the squirm away once more, but the vines tightened their grip on the poor helpless angel.

Cagney took his sweet time with the spectral angel, kissing his lips and his cheek before working down his neck, licking, kissing and biting as he went. Blind whined at everything he was feeling. It shouldn't feel this heavenly, should it?

The carnation chuckled before gripping the dark blue sweater the angel wore in his teeth and tore it from the angel's body. Scraps of dark fabric fell to the forest floor as the carnivorous carnation continued to attack his prey with licks and nips. Blind squealed loudly as the flower's tongue scraped across his small chest, capturing a flat nipple in his mouth and suckling it violently.

Cagney grinned at seeing Blind's flushed face and squirming body under his. The noises the spectral angel was making were also driving the carnation wild with lust. Cagney released the angel's teat before capturing the other in his hot mouth, listening in awe as the angel gasped and moaned.

Blind could feel sweat dripping down his body and could feel himself somewhat erect as the flower continued his ministrations on him. He moaned softly as the flower licked and suckled while the vines stroked and rubbed against his arching body. Cagney suddenly bit the ghost hard, causing the helpless creature to cry out.

"Tsk, tsk, angel," the demonic flower growled, "We're going to have to do something about that mouth of yours."

But Blind hardly heard him, he was already embarrassed at creating such sound in the first place. The flower chuckled as Blind turned his face away, tears forming in his eye socket as his face turned a darker shade of blue.

One vine pulled Blind's face to look back at Cagney as he spoke softly, "You are absolutely beautiful, my Blind Spector… but I want to see how much more beautiful your body can get."

Blind's socket and his eyes widened as the flower grazed his tongue down his belly to where his erection was. The flower's gnarled hands slowly took Blind over, rubbing and squeezing him gently. Blind gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as the carnation took his time with him. He was becoming hard by the minute and gasped when a sudden wetness crept along his base. One of his eyes peeked open to see Cagney kissing his erection softly, nipping the ghostly flesh here and there as he went.

As the angel gasped and moaned, the demon growled low in his throat before taking the ghost in his mouth entirely. He hummed as the angel arched into his ministrations, moaning softly and whining for release. The flower pulled back slightly before taking the angel into his mouth again. Blind let out a long and loud keen moan, his whole-body shuddering at the sensation

Cagney released Blind, but kept him hostage in his vines. The poor specter cried at the loss, too far gone to speak, as Cagney nuzzled him gently, murmuring, "Don't worry, my precious angel. I'm not through with you yet."

The flower took his time pulling his own engorged member out from the base of him. He stroked himself softly and quickly until pre-nectar was oozing from his head. His vines flipped the ghost over to give the plant access to Blind's ass. Blind moaned loudly as Cagney rubbed his behind, preparing him for the onslaught. Then, when the spectral angel thought he couldn't take anymore, the flower pulled him close and entered. The cry the angel gave echoed through the forest, and Cagney wouldn't have been surprised if there would be talk about it in the heavens tomorrow morning. The ghost whimpered as the flower took it's time, allowing his love to adjust to the size of him. When Cagney couldn't wait any longer, he thrust in slowly.

The pain of the entering was slowly fading, but it still hurt feeling the poisonous flower inside him. Blind tried to take deep breaths, but each time Cagney entered him, a wave of pain and pleasure erupted in his body. The spectral angel moaned, shutting his eyes to focus on the pleasure of the onslaught while the demonic flower continued to thrust in and out of his captured prey. Cagney began moving faster then, one vine wrapping around Blind's still erect member, causing the angel to gasp at the sensation. The ghost dug his hands in the dark, damp earth, trying to hold himself together while the flower seemed intent on breaking him.

Then, a loud cry and Blind came, crashing into the ground while Cagney howled in pleasure at filling his little angel's every desire before he, himself, let go and followed the angel into bliss.

What felt like hours for them to recover from their climax was only a few moments. With Blind still exhausted, Cagney released his angel before pulling him close, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He nuzzled the specter's head, kissing him softly. A moment later, Blind was out, leaving the demonic flower to his thoughts.

The angel was his, and only his now. With that thought secure in his mind, the Poisonous Flower drift back into pleasant dreams.


End file.
